Golden Sun Book 3: A New Dawn
by Kd7sov
Summary: Alex is alive, and angry at Isaac and the Wise One. Rating is for future chapters. This story is loosely based on an idea I had a while ago for a third game.
1. Prologue

_Ages ago, or so the stories_

_tell, the power of Alchemy_

_ruled over the world of_

_Weyard._

_Alchemy wrought the base_

_elements of humanity_

_into thriving civilizations,_

_like lead into gold._

_But in time, man's dreams_

_gave birth to untold strife._

_Dreams of endless riches,_

_of eternal life, of dominion_

_over all that lived... Dreams_

_of conquest and of war._

_Those dreams would have_

_torn the world apart if not_

_for a few brave and wise_

_men, who sealed away the_

_power of Alchemy deep in_

_Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum._

_Prologue from Book One_

_The town of Vale guarded_

_the secret for many years,_

_until Isaac and Jenna,_

_whose parents had died in a_

_storm 3 years before,_

_disturbed the sanctum._

_Saturos and Menardi, of the_

_Mars clan, followed them_

_into the sanctum. With them_

_traveled Jenna's brother,_

_Felix, thought lost_

_in that same tragic storm._

_Saturos and Menardi stole_

_the Elemental Stars, the_

_keys to breaking the seal_

_on the power of Alchemy,_

_and kidnapped Jenna_

_and the scholar Kraden._

_If these four jewels were_

_used to fire the elemental_

_lighthouses, the seal on_

_Alchemy would be broken._

_Isaac and Garet set out_

_to stop Saturos, rescue_

_their friends, and return_

_the Elemental Stars to_

_their home in Sol Sanctum._

_They banded together with_

_a young Wind Adept named_

_Ivan and pursued Saturos_

_and Menardi to Imil, a_

_winter-locked town near_

_Mercury Lighthouse._

_There they met the guardian_

_of the lighthouse, a Water_

_Adept named Mia. With_

_her, they pursued Saturos_

_to the aerie high atop_

_Mercury Lighthouse._

_Isaac was too late to_

_stop Saturos from lighting_

_the beacon and escaping._

_Again Isaac chased him,_

_crossing Angara to the_

_shores of the Karagol Sea._

_Taking passage on a troubled_

_ship, Isaac crossed_

_the Karagol to Tolbi. He_

_spoke to Tolbi's leader,_

_a strange man named Babi._

_Babi entered Isaac in_

_Colosso as a test of his_

_powers. Isaac's Psynergy_

_won Colosso and earned him_

_Babi's trust. Babi revealed_

_a great secret to Isaac..._

_Thanks to a mystic draught_

_from the lost land of_

_Lemuria, Babi had lived_

_for 150 years! He offered_

_to help Isaac, who then_

_headed deep into Gondowan._

_In the town of Lalivero,_

_Isaac learned that_

_Saturos and Menardi had_

_kidnapped a young girl_

_named Sheba, whom they_

_needed within the lighthouse._

_Isaac fought and defeated_

_them atop the lighthouse,_

_but he was too late – the_

_beacon had already been lit._

_A great cataclysm followed._

_Sheba fell into the sea._

_Felix jumped in to save_

_her, but both were lost in_

_the roiling waves. Jenna_

_left the lighthouse to find_

_them, but to no avail..._

_Isaac went to Lalivero,_

_where Babi asked him to find_

_Lemuria and the remaining_

_lighthouses. He gave Isaac_

_a Lemurian ship to make the_

_journey for the lost land._

_Prologue from Book Two_

_Jenna traveled with Kraden_

_and Alex to the peninsula_

_of Idejima, where she had_

_agreed to meet the others._

_When Venus Lighthouse_

_was lit the tremors ripped_

_Idejima from the mainland._

_As it drifted out to sea, Alex_

_found Felix and Sheba_

_washed ashore._

_Their reunion was cut_

_short by a massive tidal_

_wave, which shoved the_

_island into the eastern_

_continent of Indra._

_Alex awoke first and left_

_to find a ship that could_

_take them to the remaining_

_lighthouses. Felix, following_

_him, discovered that the_

_boats of the nearby town_

_of Daila had been destroyed_

_by the tidal wave._

_Crossing the treacherous_

_Dehkan Plateau, Felix_

_traveled to Madra, which_

_had also lost its ships._

_There he met a Water_

_Adept named Piers, who_

_was jailed on suspicion_

_of being a Champa pirate._

_In Alhafra Felix found that_

_the town's only remaining_

_boat had been sold to_

_Briggs, leader of the pirates._

_After being defeated by_

_Felix, Briggs agreed to_

_clear Piers' name._

_When he returned to Madra,_

_Felix discovered that Piers_

_had left to recover his black_

_orb, which was stolen by_

_the savage Kibombo._

_They met up with Piers at_

_Gagomba, the Kibombo's_

_enormous idol, at the start_

_of a Kibombo ceremony._

_Infiltrating the statue,_

_the four retrieved Piers'_

_jewel and befriended_

_Akafubu, the Kibombo's_

_witch doctor._

_Now that he could use_

_Piers' ship, Felix was able_

_to explore the Great_

_Eastern Sea. He collected pieces_

_of an ancient trident_

_from towers around the_

_Great Eastern Sea._

_With the pieces reforged,_

_he traveled to Lemuria, where_

_Piers lived. He spoke to Lunpa,_

_the righteous thief, and_

_King Hydros, who explained_

_the necessity of lighting_

_the remaining beacons._

_Felix then journeyed to_

_the Great Western Sea,_

_where he found Jupiter_

_Lighthouse._

_At the top he found that_

_Karst, Menardi's sister,_

_had set a trap for Isaac's_

_group. With Garet and_

_Mia caught, Karst and_

_her companion Agatio_

_battled Isaac and Ivan._

_Felix went to help them,_

_earning enough of Isaac's_

_trust to be granted the Mars_

_Star._

_Felix arrived at the_

_aerie and lit the beacon,_

_whereupon he and Karst_

_battled for control_

_of the Mars Star._

_Returning to the nearby_

_town of Contigo, Felix and_

_Isaac reconciled their_

_differences and Isaac agreed_

_to help Felix light the Mars_

_Lighthouse._

_Felix then found_

_that his ship had been_

_given the gift of flight._

_Felix breached a wall_

_of ice and reached Prox,_

_where the people were_

_afraid because Karst_

_and Agatio had not yet_

_lit the lighthouse._

_In the middle of the tower_

_Felix found Karst and Agatio,_

_turned into dragons and_

_trapped in ice. After a_

_fierce battle, Agatio_

_relinquished the Star._

_Felix ascended to the aerie,_

_where the Wise One,_

_guardian of Sol Sanctum,_

_attempted to stop him_

_from lighting the beacon._

_Because it was forbidden_

_from interfering in the_

_actions of humanity, the_

_Wise One summoned a_

_three-headed dragon,_

_actually Felix's parents_

_and Isaac's father, to be_

_certain of their dedication._

_Once slain, the dragon's_

_heads reverted to their_

_human shape. Despite the_

_best efforts of Mia and_

_Piers, the parents could_

_not be revived._

_Felix finally cast in the_

_Mars Star. The beacon_

_revitalized the Valeans_

_enough for the healers in_

_Prox to help them._

_As the light from the_

_lighthouses collected over_

_Mt. Aleph, it shone on_

_Alex, who had studied_

_the result of the lighting._

_He had come to claim the_

_Golden Sun, which would_

_give him infinite power._

_However, the Wise One_

_informed him that it had_

_imbued Isaac with a portion_

_of the Golden Sun's power._

_Alex was then drawn into_

_the heart of Weyard_

_along with the mountain._

_Felix's group returned_

_home to find that Vale_

_had been destroyed,_

_although all its citizens_

_had survived. They soon_

_began to rebuild._

_This chapter of our story_

_begins with Alex, just_

_after Mt. Aleph's collapse..._


	2. Alex

Wow, that took longer than I expected. I was hoping to release this nearly three months ago.

My characters new this chapter: Myla, Alym, Xela

I own the specific region in which this chapter takes place, and the basic storyline, as well as the characters mentioned above. All else belongs to Camelot and Nintendo.

Alex is alive, and understandably angry with Isaac and the Wise one.

* * *

Golden Sun: A New Dawn

* * *

Chapter One: Alex

"Every thing has a counter; Alchemy requires balance always."

-Phing Song, founder of Anemos Philosophy College

It was night. Myla carefully felt her way along the shore of Aleph Lake. This deep in hostile territory, and this far from her home, she dared not show a light. She had not gathered more than half the herbs she needed before she heard a spluttery cry from far out in the lake. Quickly she dropped the herb basket and pushed over one of the partly-hollow trees that the people hereabouts used for boats. Dragging the log to the water, Myla stripped one side of it open with her knife and climbed in, paddling with cupped hands.

She made good time toward the continuing sounds of splashing and finally saw a blue-haired man on the verge of drowning. She swiftly pulled him into the boat and headed back to shore. On the way, he kept muttering about "Mercury... Golden Sun... Can't drown... Alchemy..."

When Myla had dragged the blue man to her house she lit a fire. When she was sure it wouldn't burn out she wrapped the man in blankets, laid him close to the fire, and returned to her herb-gathering.

1

Alex woke quickly and completely, just as he always did. Noticing that he was in an unfamiliar place, he kept still apart from his eyes, which darted around, taking in everything. He quickly ascertained that he was in a square room, about five or six meters on each side, with a single door and no windows. The floor, walls, and ceiling were composed of a dark stone unfamiliar to Alex. He was lying in several blankets – probably linen – near an open oven, in which was a well-built fire. Based on the furnishings, this room was likely the living place of a single person, one who was impeccably neat and self-sufficient.

The Mercury Adept then turned his senses inward. His body was a bit waterlogged – no great problem for a Mercury Adept – and he could feel the beginnings of a cold. Well, that was easily enough taken care of. Reaching inward for the pool of his power, Alex cast Ply. _Odd_, he thought. _That shouldn't have been strenuous... especially now that –_ Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Into the room crept a very pale woman. Her hair, curling slightly to her shoulder, was pure white and shone metallically. Her sharp face had an artificially calm look, as if she was so used to controlling her expression that it happened automatically. She seemed somehow familiar, but Alex didn't want to dwell on that at the moment.

Closing the door behind her, the woman spoke. "Ah, good, you're awake. I am Myla, the best stellartus in the region. Are you all right?"

"Fine," said Alex. "A... Stellartus?"

"Well, actually, the only stellartus in the region." For some reason, Myla looked embarrassed. Setting down the basket of herbs in her right hand, she walked over to Alex. Next to him she lay the folded clothing she'd had draped over her left arm. "I'll leave you for a moment to get dressed, if you feel fine."

Alex realized at that point that he hadn't introduced himself. "My name is Alex," he told her.

"Alex?" Myla repeated with a distant look in her eyes.

"Alex of Imil, Mercury Adept, discoverer of the secret of Warp, and _almost_ the holder of the Golden Sun," he extrapolated, feeling another surge of anger at the Wise One and Isaac.

Myla's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh! Xela!" she exclaimed, and rushed from the house, again closing the door.

Alex got up and examined the clothing she had left him. It consisted of a white woolen tunic and trousers, very similar to what Myla herself had been wearing. When he put it on himself it seemed to fit better than he would have expected. He sat by the fire and began his Psynergy meditations.

As Alex finished his meditation, Myla returned, brushing feathers from her hands. Without any preamble, she sat on the bed and said, "You were saying some strange things when I fished you out of the lake. What was that about?"

"What kinds of things?" asked Alex, slightly worried about what he might have said.

Myla thought for a moment. "Well, you were talking about Mercury and the Golden Sun, and now that I think of it you used those words when you introduced yourself. What do they mean?"

Alex sighed. He'd hoped that wasn't what she meant. Grudgingly, feeling as if he were compelled to do so, he began to tell the story of his life and the quest for the Golden Sun.

1

He was just finishing his tale with the collapse of Mount Aleph when the door opened. Framed in the doorway was a tall, powerfully built man as dark as Myla was pale.

Myla looked over at him happily. "Alym! Come in!" She paused as he did so, then asked, "Where is she?"

The man, in a very deep voice, said, "She said she'd be a moment. This is he?"

Myla looked momentarily flustered. "Yes, that's him." Turning to include Alex, who had gotten to his feet when the door opened, she continued, "Alex, this is Plutator Alym. Alym, this is Alex. He says he's a Mercury Adept. I think that means an aquamancer."

Alex was again confused. "He's named Alym? But aren't you Myla?"

Myla smiled slightly. "Yes, it was something of a surprise, but we've worked it out."

Alex put aside that line of thought for a moment, as Alym's next comment was directed at him. "What is your goal?" he boomed.

The Mercury Adept was getting tired of being confused. "What do you mean, my goal?" he retorted.

Alym was not put off at all. "What do you desire? If you would do something with your life, you require direction. What is your goal?"

That was something Alex didn't have to think about at all. "The power of the Golden Sun."

Alym, too, had an immediate reply: "What bars you from that goal? Why do you not already have this power?"

Alex's face was grim. "Isaac. And the big rock," he responded. After a moment's consideration, he continued, "Isaac will probably be the easier to deal with."

Alym looked satisfied. At that point the door opened. Alex looked over as a tall red-haired woman came in. "Menardi?" gasped Alex. A second look revealed that it was not Menardi, merely someone with a similar appearance. This woman was slightly shorter, with brilliantly red hair and sharper features.

With a sweeping bow that somehow did not seem ludicrous, Alym introduced her as Xela, "your Bonded."

When Alex didn't immediately grasp the significance of that, Myla seemed to finally realize that he was from somewhere else with different customs. She, along with Alym and occasionally Xela, told him about Drayew; the abilities and limitations of Stellarti and Plutators, the major powers in the world, and the decision of marriage. That last was particularly unusual; in Drayew, children's names were determined by a complex augury process at a local shrine, and the marriage was always to the person whose name was the reverse of the child's own.

At last Alex had the answer of why he had joined Saturos' quest, and why he had been less involved in Karst's portion. At some subconscious level, he had been aware of the existence of Xela, and Menardi looked enough like her that he had immediately trusted her and wanted to help her. It had seemed folly at the time, when he had met her and Saturos near Bilibin; folly to immediately ask to join the quest of someone he'd never met.

With a full understanding of the situation at last, Alex turned to Alym and asked, "What is the plan?"

* * *

Hoof, that was difficult. I don't want to try Alex's POV any time soon.

If I knew the story Alex tells Myla, I would have told it. I think it has to do with jealousy and unwillingness to be less powerful than Mia.

No, I'm not going to tell you about Stellarti or Plutators here; that's Avatre's job, around chapter ten or so. All I'll say is that they use a different, weaker type of power than Adepts.


End file.
